Die andere Wirklichkeit
by SevMine
Summary: Eines Nachts geht Merlin schlafen und wacht in Hogwarts auf. Aber am nächsten Morgen ist er zurück in seinem Bett in Camelot. Welcher davon ist der Traum? Oder sind beide Realität? Das Leben als Diener in Camelot und als Sechstklässer in Hogwarts wird schwierig, als Gefahren in beiden Welten näher rücken und Merlin sich bemüht sein Geheimnis vor seinen Freunden zu verheimlichen.


_Das Original "The Other Reality" wurde von TheLittleOwlChild geschrieben und hier auf hochgeladen. Mit ihrer Erlaubnis habe ich ihre Fanfiction übersetzt._

* * *

 _1\. Kapitel_

„Merlin!", rief Arthur frustriert.

Es war früh am Abend, das trübe Herbstlicht flutete durch das Fenster und beleuchtete die Szene: Ein König, der von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden war, starrte einen jungen Mann, welcher sich am Rand des Tisches duckte und mehrere Platten mit unberührtem Essen hielt wütend an.

Der Diener sammelte eilig die gezackten Tonscherben auf, die bis zu diesem Moment die liebste Zierschüssel des Königs gewesen war.

„Entschuldigung…", murmelte er und sah genauer auf den Boden, um nach weiteren Splittern zu sehen. „Sie war sowieso hässlich."

Vielleicht war das zu sagen nicht das Vernünftigste, aber der Zauberer war nicht dafür bekannt seine Zunge im Zaum zu halten und murmelte es sowieso vor sich her.

Blaue Augen verhärteten sich von Verärgerung zu Zorn. „Was hast du gesagt?" Der Ton des Königs war gefährlich und Merlin schluckte nervös. Anscheinend sollte der letzte Teil nicht gehört werden.

Arthur schritt herüber und seine Haltung war bedrohlich. „Das war ein Hochzeitsgeschenk von Guinevere, du Idiot!"

Der Junge atmete zischend durch seine Zähne aus und starrte die zerbrochenen Tonscherben in seinen Händen mit Erkenntnis an. Es war nicht so, als hätte er _beabsichtigt_ die Schüssel umzukippen… „Könntest du nicht einfach –"

Arthur starrte seinen Diener wütend an, aber der Junge duckte sich nicht. „Eine neue bekommen?", beendete er vorsichtig seinen Satz.

„Raus hier!"

Es war ein normaler Tag in Camelot gewesen. Keine von Rache getriebenen Zauberer, keine entfernten Lords mit teuflischen Plänen und kein Zeichen von Morgana. Keine grünen Äpfel zum Frühstück (es gab kürzlich eine mysteriöse Knappheit – was Gwaines Schuld war, dessen war er sich sicher). Obwohl er es niemals zugeben würde, bedauerte er es überhaupt nicht, dass er die Schüssel zerbrochen hatte. Nicht wenn das bedeutete, dass ihn Arthur früher als gewöhnlich wegschickte.

Es _war_ ein besonders hässliches Stück Töpferware gewesen und er wäre nicht überrascht gewesen, wenn Gwen es ursprünglich zum Scherz für Arthur gekauft hatte. Auf jeden Fall hätte sie es bestimmt nicht so nahe am Tischrand hingestellt, wenn sie es gemocht hätte – denn sie wusste genau, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis irgendetwas auf dieser – oder jeder anderen glatten, hüfthohen – Oberfläche prompt eine innige Begegnung mit dem Boden haben würde.

Gwen würde nicht wütend sein – oder?

Seine Überlegungen wurden durch eine Ablenkung in Form von Sir Gwaine (dem notorischen Apfeldieb höchstpersönlich) unterbrochen, der auf ihn zu ging und eine nasse mit Matsch bespritze Rüstung und einen ziemlich verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck hatte. Merlin spürte eine Welle von Mitgefühl.

„Vom Training zurück?"

Sein Freund nickte und sah missmutig aus. „Leon hat mich Zusatzrunden machen lassen."

Merlin konnte nicht sagen, dass er überrascht war; Gwaine erschien gewöhnlich zu spät zu seinen Trainingseinheiten und hatte einen ansehnlichen Kater – wenn er nicht sternhagelvoll war – aber die extra Runden, die Leon jetzt regulär zu erzwingen begann, halfen nicht dabei, die heftigen Trinkgewohnheiten des Ritters abzugewöhnen.

„Vielleicht solltest du versuchen morgen pünktlich zu erscheinen?"

Er wusste, dass es hoffnungslos war, bevor sein Freund antwortete. „Keine Chance. Ich gehe direkt zur Kneipe, um meine Sorgen zu ertrinken. Möchtest du mich begleiten?

Vielleicht war es das Grinsen auf Gwaines Gesicht oder vielleicht war es das Wissen (und Verdächtige verschwommene Erinnerungen) von dem, was letztes Mal passiert war, als er mit dem Ritter trinken war. Was auch immer der Grund war, Merlin fühlte sich in keiner Weise dazu geneigt, seinen Freund zu begleiten.

Wie auch immer, er sollte vorsichtig sein, wenn er trank – was würde passieren, wenn er zu viel getrunken hatte und ausversehentlich sein Geheimnis verriet? Die Stühle zum Spaß schweben ließ oder die Krüge über den Tisch tanzen ließ? Es war zu entsetzlich, um es in Betracht zu ziehen.

Deshalb, Sir Gwaines wahnsinnig herzzerreißende Welpenaugen ignorierend, lief Merlin direkt in seine Gemächer.

Er wurde von Gaius Anblick begrüßt, der im Küchenbereich stand und etwas, was lecker roch in zwei hölzerne Schüsseln füllte. Der Junge machte unbeabsichtigt einen Laut der Anerkennung und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit seines Mentors auf sich.

„Merlin! Du bist früh zurück." Merlins Meinung nach müsste er sich nicht so überrascht anhören – obwohl er zugab, dass er nicht oft rechtzeitig zurück war, um sein Abendessen warm zu essen. Oder überhaupt Abendessen zu essen.

Er entschied, dass es für ihn das Beste wäre, wenn er die blutrünstigen Details wegließ. „Arthur hat mich weggeschickt." Es gab keinen Grund die Schüssel jetzt zu erwähnen. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er einen Vortrag von seinem Mentor bekommen würde – das machte er meistens, wenn er Dinge zerbrach – und heute Nacht war er dazu zu müde.

Es war ein Tag voller Aufgaben gewesen; Mahlzeiten abholen, Zimmer reinigen, Rüstungen polieren, Arthurs dreckige Unterbekleidung waschen (Schauder), die Ställe ausmisten (was noch nicht einmal zu seinen Aufgaben gehörte, aber sein Meister schien es zu Genießen, wie Merlin immer mit Pferdemist bedeckt zurückkam), Badewasser einlassen, um den Pferdemist _abzuwaschen_ , ganz abgesehen davon, dass er diesen Morgen seit Sonnenaufgang auf war, um Kräuter für Gaius Vorräte zu sammeln. Das alles hatte den armen Diener völlig erschöpft zurückgelassen.

Das und das ständige Ausschau halten nach magischen Bedrohungen, welche sich in letzter Zeit verdächtig lange nicht mehr gezeigt hatten. Sich nicht wünschend in ein falsches Sicherheitsgefühl gelullt zu werden, blieb Merlin höchst wachsam, streckte seine Magie mehrere Male am Tag aus, um irgendeine Unruhe zu spüren.

Mit einem erschöpften Seufzer ließ er sich plump auf die harte Holzbank fallen. Kein Wunder, dass er zum Umfallen müde war! Er verrichtete die Arbeit von drei Männern, von denen eine geheim war.

Binnen kurzem erschiene eine dampfende Schüssel mit – war es Eintopf? – unter seiner Nase. Abgesehen von dem täuschend guten Duft sah (und schmeckte) Gaius Abendessen immer, als ob er nicht wirklich wusste, was er tat. Obwohl er ein paar von Gaius anderen Kräuterwerken gekostet hatte – diese Schrecken waren als ‚medizinische Heilmittel' bekannt – konnte Merlin nichts anderes als dankbar sein.

Gaius setzte sich ihm gegenüber, machte aber keinen Versuch Konversation zu betreiben; er schien zu bemerken, dass Merlin dazu keine Lust hatte.

Der Junge reichte die Schüssel nur ein wenig zögerlich herüber. Es _roch_ gut, selbst wenn es grau gefärbt war. Die wässrige Substanz sah ein bisschen wie – er wusste nicht genau, was die klumpigen Fleischstücke waren, die in dem wässrigen Saft schwammen, aber mit Gaius war es die meiste Zeit über besser, nicht danach zu fragen. Er würde niemals das Mal mit den Molchbeinen vergessen.

Ein schnelles Danke und Merlin schlug mit dem Kopf nah über der Schüssel zu. Es war heiß und wohltuend – wenn nicht sogar ein bisschen glitschig – und der Zauberer war bald entspannt. Mit jedem Mundvoll kippte sein Kopf weiter und weiter auf den Tisch... er war so _müde_ …

Das Erste, was Merlin bemerkte war der Schmerz. Es war beides, bekannt und unbekannt – es war noch nie vorher so viel gewesen. Seine Brust, sein Rücken – besonders sein Rücken – sein Nacken, seine Schultern – jeder Zentimeter von ihm stach und schmerzte. Was in aller Welt war passiert? Merlin versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen, aber sie mussten zugeklebt sein, da er so viel Aufwand betrieb.

Zuerst dachte er, er wäre tot. Der Schmerz fühlte sich höllisch an. Der Geruch von Blut und das Gefühl, wie es ungebremst seine Arme und Beine herunterlief und –

„Merlin!" Gaius schüttelte ihn sanft an der Schulter

Die Augen des Jungen öffneten sich mit einem Schauder und er nahm seine Umgebung wahr. Er saß auf Gaius Teil des Tisches; gedämpftes Licht fiel durch das einzige Fenster. Sein Mentor sah ihn mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck an, welcher sich prompt in Verwirrung und dann in Besorgnis verwandelte.

Ein Blick auf seine Arme zeigte, dass sie frei von Blut waren. Der Schmerz war weg – aber die Erinnerung nicht und er presste seine Hand halbbewusst gegen seinen Rücken und fühlte die Narbe, wo die Serket ihre giftige Spitze hineingestochen hatte.

„Mein Junge?"

Nur ein Traum.

„Entschuldigung, Gaius", begann Merlin und wischte die Hand seines Mentors weg, bevor er begann sich durch Abtasten davon zu überzeugen. „Es war nur ein Albtraum."

Der alte Mann nickte mitfühlend. Zu seiner Anklage, Albträume waren nichts Neues. „Möchtest du einen Schlaftrank?"

Merlin zog das einen Moment in Betracht, schüttelte dann aber seinen Kopf. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Gute Nacht, Gaius."

Er drehte sich um und kletterte die Stufen zu seinen Gemächern hoch, als der alte Mann sich zurücklehnte, tief in sein Essen starrte, aber keinen Versuch unternahm zu essen.

Der Zauberer schlief diese Nacht nicht gut. Er war müde genug, aber jedes Mal, wenn er begann in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu gleiten würde ihn ein Ruck aufwecken und Magie durch seine Adern fließen, als ob sie auf etwas antworten würde, obwohl nichts da war.

An verschiedenen Punkten musste er eingeschlafen sein, wenn auch nur für Minuten oder vielleicht sogar Sekunden. Jedes Mal kehrte der zerstörende Schmerz aus seinem vorherigen Traum zurück und er fiel schnell wieder in die Welt zurück.


End file.
